Penalty Game
by candyazngirl
Summary: Yami enjoys these Shadow Games, especially the penalty game that would follow, but lately no one interesting has become a target for his sadistic nature. Instead of waiting for someone to come to him, he decided to go to someone and bring the Shadow Game to him. Rated for Sexual Content, Rape, Season 0 Darkshipping, Oneshot


**A/N: A thank you fic for Jess. Thank you for cheering me up when I needed it. I don't ship Darkshipping at all, but if it makes you happy then I'm glad that I wrote it. Also my oneshots are not really betaed. I hope you enjoy this oneshot Jess.**

Penalty Game

"I want to play a game."

A line that Yami hadn't used for a while. He hadn't played a Shadow Game with anyone recently, that didn't include a children's card game. The last person he had played a Shadow Game with was the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't play a penalty game with a corpse.

When the small figurine that held Ryou's body had restored life to Bakura's body, Yami had forgotten all about the penalty game with Bakura. It wasn't like him to forget that important detail. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Shadi, but he enjoyed the penalty games. He liked the rush of power that would bring him a sense of sadistic pleasure.

His victims were all carefully picked out though, so he had to wait inside of Yugi for the right moment to take over and punish the evil doer. He would take on anyone that threatened Yugi and his friends. That was the safest route for him to take. He couldn't kill as easily as Shadi or target everyone like Bakura did. That wouldn't be fun and would be too risky.

His target this time was Bakura. He had known that Ryou was hiding the fact that the other was still alive in the Millennium Ring. Yami could sense the presence of the other. It was hard to dismiss the feeling since the other Millennium items would have this thick aura filled with a sadistic taste to it. He would like to pretend that the Puzzle didn't have the same aura. He liked to think that he was different from Shadi and Bakura, because he had friends. Those two were always alone.

They were easier to target on their own. Shadi would say that friendship made him weak, but he didn't know that Yami blended into society better with these things such as friendship. Bakura had put Ryou into suffering by destroying all of his relationships, making Ryou rebel against him. Yami found that friends led him to success and kept his Hikari at bay when he had his fun with the Shadow Games.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, not noticing the clear change in his friend. It has only been a week since the Monster World game, so he didn't get the chance to know Yugi that well. He had an excuse, unlike Yugi's other friends who known him for a while.

"Not you," Yami said. "Bring out the Spirit in the Millennium Ring."

The shift in change was obvious to anyone that paid close attention to Ryou. It wasn't really so much the appearance that tipped Yami of the change, but the eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul. Ryou's innocent eyes would change and twist to the form of his counterpart. The dark, chocolate eyes glared at Yami, trying not to appear as a wounded animal.

"What? I haven't done anything yet to your pathetic host or friends," said the other. The other's eyes would narrow to the point that Yami would view the other as a cat. Bakura wouldn't show it, but he was indeed still wounded from his conflict with Yami.

"Aren't we _friends_?" Yami asked with a sadistic grin. The other would scowl in disgust, but saw that Yugi's friends were nearby. He pulled Yami into an alleyway, even though it wasn't exactly safe to be in the alleyway with a person that was obsessed with penalty games.

"What do you need?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms. He looked down at his clothes and opened up the dress shirt so that he was more comfortable. He hated the uniform that Ryou had to wear at school. He liked the air touching his bare chest.

"I don't need anything with you," the other said with a shrug. "I just wanted to continue our game. I didn't give you a proper penalty game for cheating."

"I almost died and you have cheated as well," Bakura pointed out with a growl. "Does that not seem like a penalty game to you? If my host didn't revive himself with the use of the Shadow Game, then I would have been out of your hair for good, but your friends couldn't bear the thought of losing him."

Yami's eyes narrow at the other while the boy talked. The voice of the other was getting on his nerves. He just wanted another victim for his Shadow Game, but he didn't want to listen to the other rants. He sighed, as the rants was what made the penalty game all the more satisfying.

"This friendship makes you weak," Bakura finished.

"Are you done?" Yami asked, impatient. The other stared at him and noticed the difference in air around the Spirit of the Puzzle. He had noticed it before, but this time it was thicker. He could call it blood lust, but it was something more twisted than that.

"You're different than usual."

"Nothing is different," Yami said as he took the other down the alleyway and brought him into a secluded area. In this place, he had already set of the game before hand. It was something that he wanted to try for a while.

Bakura picked this up right away. He was walking right into a trap, but he didn't feel like he should turn and run in the opposite direction or show fear onto his face. He wasn't going to bend to Yami or give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was afraid. His pride would not let him.

"You caught on then?" Yami asked as he took the revolver that was specially made for this game that they were going to play. It was hard to get this kind of revolver to be made since it had more than the standard 6 rounds. It had a total of 30, which made the gun look strange.

"You're not going to use that to kill me," Bakura said, looking at Yami place 3 bullets in the gun. That was not that was ideal for murder. It was too big to hide in public and too heavy to use for normal means.

"That wouldn't be much of a game would it?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow at the other and a grin spread across his face. He knew what game they were playing and just like in the Monster World game, he knew how to cheat. Yami handed the large cylinder to Bakura and handed him three bullets.

"Have you heard of Russian Roulette?" Yami asked as he had a grin upon his face. Bakura snarled at the other and took the cylinder from Yami's hand roughly.

"It would have been much simpler if you bought normal revolver," Bakura said in an annoyed tone, even though he was actually excited about this game. He preferred things where he was in complete control with a few tricks up his sleeves so he could treat his victim with ruthlessness that a villain should have with his victim. But a game like this could have its perks if he played it the right way.

"It would be over too quickly."

"And you wouldn't be able to cheat," Bakura pointed out as he slid in the bullets into the places he wanted them to be. He tested the weight in his hand and looked over at Yami. He didn't hand it to the other when Yami had stretched out his hand. "I didn't accept the game rules. That's tradition remember?"

"It's not like you're going to refuse," Yami said with a frown. "It's simple. We each take turns pulling the trigger after I spin the cylinder of the revolver. You can only pass once. The gun has to be pointed towards your head when you pull the trigger."

"Not as simple as you make it out to be," Bakura said as he looked at the cylinder. He handed it over to Yami and looked away. "I know the tricks to this game as much as you do."

"So do you accept?" Yami asked as he put the cylinder in the gun and spun it fast. It made the cylinder look as if it had a smooth surface as the details were blurred by the speed.

"If I win, I want the Millennium Puzzle," Bakura stated and Yami only chuckled. The sound filled the empty area that had a shabby roof to it. They were in an abandoned ware house. It was common for the thugs that would bother Yugi often. Yami could have sworn that the kid attracted the wrong kind of company.

"Of course," Yami said as he pointed the gun at the side of his head. There was a pause and then a pull of the trigger.

Click.

Nothing.

"Your turn," Yami said as he handed the other the gun. It would take a while for a bullet to come out of the revolver. It prolonged the game. There were ways to make the game fair, but neither of them wanted to lose.

"The trick to this game," Bakura started as he pulled the trigger without even a sweat bead on his forehead. Yami smirked as he knew that the other did indeed figure out the tricks. "It's not really that difficult to figure out with the cylinder that's this huge. It's your turn."

Yami took the revolver.

Click.

Each time they would exchange the gun without care about the bullets that could blast their brains onto the concrete and while they did this, Bakura continued to explain the trick to no one in particular. It was just something that entertained him.

"Normally, if you place one bullet, then the game would be fair."

Click.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Yami asked. His smirk didn't even leave his face.

Click.

"Of course not," Bakura said as he took the revolver. He looked at it. He smiled and shifted the gun so he could feel the weight in his hand. "If we each put 3 in this revolver then depending on where we place the bullets will affect the rotation of the spin."

Click.

"Because it becomes unbalance," Yami said.

Click.

"The heavier side," Bakura continued. "Would be the side that you placed those three bullets side by side, am I right?"

Click.

"Unless you put the bullets on the opposite side, then the weight would be equal."

Click.

"I didn't," Bakura said as he took the revolver. He knew where this was going now. He could tell, just by holding the revolver that the bullets were close to meeting its mark.

Click.

Bakura hoped for the next to be the end of the game that had felt like it went on for hours instead of minutes. Their finger on the trigger now stalled to minutes before pulling the trigger. Of course, he could have used a pass, but it wouldn't work out since all of the bullets were in the cylinder side by side. The sound came soon.

Click.

"Your turn," Yami said as he handed the revolver over to the other. He smiled and tilted his head, waiting for Bakura to pull the trigger. They both knew what would happen next.

Boom.

The gunshot filled the air and yet, no blood.

"You broke the rules," Yami said as he looked at the other. He was pleased as he didn't want to play a penalty game with a corpse. That wouldn't be very fun at all. "That means you will have to suffer the penalty game."

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"You don't look that upset about me breaking the rules of the game," Bakura said with a frown. Yami cleaned up the game and looked at the other.

"If you were to die then Yugi would be upset over losing a friend," Yami explained as he put the things away. He looked at Bakura. "And you should have known that my goal was to get you into a penalty game, not death."

"What are you going to do then?" Bakura said, looking at the other. "As the penalty game?"

Yami gave him a smirk and attached a collar to Bakura's neck. He then hooked on the leash and pulled Bakura so that the other would be on his hands and knees.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bakura yelled out, not enjoying the pain and the humiliation that came with the collar. Yami, however, enjoyed every moment of it.

"The penalty game," Yami said. "It has to be…suitable…to the person."

"And a collar and leash is suitable for me?!" Bakura shouted out, receiving a hit across the cheek from Yami. "I'm not an animal. I'm not your pet!"

Yami pulled Bakura's hair so that his face was in front of Yami's crotch area. The sound of the zipper being unzipped had filled the air.

"You better not make me do what I think you're going to make me do," Bakura said, grimacing in disgust when Yami's shaft had stood up proudly, like Yami's cocky ego.

"You lost remember?" Yami said with a sadistic look on his face. "So, shut up and use that mouth on something else than complaining."

Bakura growled darkly at Yami. The next time that they were playing a game, he was going to do something worse to Yami then trap his friends in figurines of Monster World.

"Do it," Yami growled out as he pulled roughly on Bakura's hair.

Bakura yelped in pain and glared at Yami. He opened his mouth and licked tentatively at the base of the cock. His tongue trailed up the length of the cock, before sucking hard on the tip. Yami thrust hard into Bakura's mouth, making the other gag harshly.

A soft moan escaped Yami's throat as he thrust hard into the moist cavern that was Bakura's mouth. The other wanted to bite down hard, but he found it hard with the shaft moving in and out of his mouth. He tried to move his head away from Yami's cock, but the other was holding his head still with his hand.

Yami thrust into his mouth hard and let his cum fill Bakura's mouth. He pulled out of Bakura's mouth and tug hard on the collar so that the other was forced to look at him.

"Swallow," Yami order, but Bakura spit into his face the white liquid. Yami wiped his face and smirked. The defiant types were the most fun to break.

He pressed Bakura into the ground and held the wrists of the Spirit of the Ring down so that he couldn't try to push the other off. Yami licked Bakura's neck and took out Bakura's shaft. Though the Spirit of the Ring would deny ever liking the penalty game, his body seemed to react positively to Yami's treatment of him.

Yami grinded their cocks together and Bakura moaned approvingly of the change of treatment, but the moment was ruined by Yami biting hard into Bakura's neck. Bakura yelped in pain.

"You seem to enjoying yourself," Yami said as he teased the tip of Bakura's cock with his thumb. "I was going to stop at the blow job, but you need to be punished."

"You're not training a dog," Bakura growled out and tried to look as threatening as possible, but it was hard considering how his face was flushed. He panted and moaned as the other continued to molest him.

"Hm, are you a virgin?" Yami asked, sliding off Bakura's pants. He slid in a finger and moved it slowly, much to the other's discomfort. He smirked as he slid in another finger. "You feel like a virgin."

"Get those fucking fingers out of me," the other growled out. Yami obeyed, but he had replaced the fingers with his cock. The sudden change from two slim fingers to Yami's shaft had made Bakura cry out in pain.

"You bastard," Bakura panted out, trying to adjust to the size. He knew that if he had struggled, it would have made things much more painful for him. Yami didn't let the other relax much as he started to move his hips.

Soft grunts and moans came out of Bakura's mouth. He wanted to hide his face with his hands, ashamed of the pleasure he felt from the thing moving in and out. But somehow, he thought that Yami did this on purpose. Yami wanted to see Bakura's face as he fucked him, because it gave him a sense of sadistic pleasure.

Soon Bakura gave into the sex and closed his eyes in pleasure. He arched his back as Yami hit that bundle of nerves. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if his host could feel this.

Yami thrust harder and harder, to the point that he was slamming his cock into the tight entrance. He knew he was getting closer to a climax.

There was no moaning of each other's name as they came. This wasn't an act of love. They would never love each other. This was a game to them. It was a game full of corruption and lust.

Yami pulled out, satisfied with the game. He fixed his clothes as he felt Yugi starting to wake up because of the activity. He needed to get out of there and he had nothing else to say to the other.

Bakura didn't bother to open his eyes when he heard the footsteps leave the warehouse. He could no longer sense Yami nearby. All he could feel was the tingling numbness in his bottom. He knew that the warm cum was flowing out of his ass.

He felt used and dirty. A common feeling for someone that was raped, no matter how much pleasure that came with the sex. He tried to sit up and found extreme pain shooting up his body. He looked at the exit and cursed Yami.

He was going to win the next game and make sure that Yami suffered.


End file.
